Summer Camp (episode)
"Boy, standing up for yourself is a terrible idea." – Young Dan, after being rescued by Chris. "Summer Camp" is the thirteenth and final episode of the third season. It is also the final episode of [[Dan Vs.|''Dan Vs.]] It is the fifty-third episode overall. It premiered on March 9, 2013. Synopsis Dan recounts how he first met Chris at Camp Atrocious. Plot Elise is going through boxes in her garage when she finds a box with "Camp Atrocious" written on it. She cuts it open and pulls out a picture showing a group of campers with Chris and Dan in it. She questions Chris about this, Chris remembers it being a horrible experience and that it was worse than it sounds. Dan walks in and starts yelling as he usually does, but after noticing the box, he instantly calms down and begins talking about what a "great" time he had at Camp Atrocious. More coming soon! Trivia *''Dan Vs. was not renewed for a fourth season, making this episode the default series finale. *The younger versions of Dan and Chris are voiced by their regular voice actors, just in a higher pitch. *Dan is riled up about electrical socks he ordered, and is ranting in typical Dan fashion. However, upon seeing a photo of Camp Atrocious, he immediately forgets about his problems and reminisces on the "good times" he had there. *Dan mentions that he has lost his sense of smell due to his electric sock mishap. *This is the first time we see Dan and Chris as children in the series. *This is the second time that we see a younger Elise, the first time was in "New Mexico". *By the time Dan finishes his story, Chris has consumed three pizzas, four tubs of ice cream, nine sodas, four bananas, one box of cereal, about three candy bars, and three boxes of Chinese food. In addition, the floor is littered with assorted packages that might have contained hamburgers. *The pile of empty boxes, wrappers, and containers once containing food gets steadily larger as the episode goes on. *The co-writer of this episode, Amy Blaisdell, is also credited as the assistant editor for the series. *Elise is looking for her "Gun-Chucks" in the beginning of the episode, the weapon's name feels reminiscent of her "taser blade". *Alec refers to Mr. Tadesco by his name instead of "Dad". Revelations and Continuity * In this episode, we get a glimpse into Dan's childhood, which has been hinted as being terrible in previous episodes ("Dan", "Anger Management", etc). * Dan was previously shown not to have a very positive opinion about his legal guardians, especially his mother in "Anger Management". * Dan's shoes were exploded via electrical sock. They are never seen again for the rest of the series. * Dan's parents dropped Dan off at camp in a hurry without speaking a word to him. They're either truly awful parents, Dan did something wrong or Dan's story exaggerated events. * According to Dan, he was a kid who played by the rules and didn't immediately think to get revenge on those who wronged him. * In Dan's story, Chris mentions having an Aunt Harriet, whom he ate the face mask of when he got really hungry once. * Camp Atrocious was founded 2 years prior to the events of Dan's story. * Younger Dan remarks that setting a fire is like what he imagines a mother's hug to be like. * It is revealed that Elise has been apart of her secret organization since childhood, but she does not recall meeting Spy Boss. This is because he had her memories erased. * It's implied that Mr. Tadesco was killed at the end of Dan's story, who likely died "William Tell style". * Chris has apparently had Mr. Tadesco's scalp in a memory box for the entire series. * Dan gives Chris a "Best Sidekick Award" at the end of their days at Summer camp. Errors * This episode reveals that Dan and Chris were best friends since childhood, but this would be impossible according to their driver's licenses. Dan's license states that he was born in 1975, while Chris was born in 1985.' * When young Dan and Chris are hiding in the bushes, Dan is mistakenly drawn with his soul patch. * Young Dan is again mistakenly drawn with older Dan's soul patch when he's mocking the Warrior Wigwams with Brutus. * Despite Chris claiming he was stung twenty-six times after knocking down a hornets nest, Younger Chris shows no signs of being stung after gathering hornets. * When Younger Dan rips off Mr. Tadesco's scalp, Mr. Tadesco makes whimpering sounds without moving his mouth. Features Characters * Dan * Chris * Elise * Spy Boss * Mr. Tadesco (flashback) * Alec (flashback) * Bobby (flashback) * Warrior Wigwam (flashback) * Papoose Pavilion (flashback) * Aunt Harriet (mentioned) Locations * Chris and Elise's house * Camp Atrocious (flashback) Objects * Gun-Chucks (mentioned) * Spirit Stick (flashback) * Brutus (flashback) * Best Sidekick Award (debut) Quotes "Camp Atrocious... Oh it was even worse than its name." – Chris, when Elise shows him an old camp photo. "I finally got the electric socks I ordered from that infomercial, instead of warming my feet as advertised, THEY BLEW UP MY SHOES!" – Young Dan, complaining about his recent order. "No! Please don't leave me here! Whatever it is you're angry about, I'm sorry! Let's just go home and talk about thi- Hey!" – Young Dan, being dropped off at Camp Atrocious. "The Warrior Wigwam has the spirit stick, which means they're in charge." – Mr. Tadesco, when Dan tries to get help from him. "The spirit stick is a tradition that dates all the way back to the very beginning of Camp Atrocious." (flashback in a flashback) "The cabin in possession of the spirit stick will be granted priority for all camp activities and privileges." – Mr. Tadesco, the history of the Spirit Stick. "We better get out of here before they 'William Tell' you. Rumor is they lose a kid or two every year that way. By the way, I'm Chris." – Young Chris, saving Dan from the Warrior Wigwam. "Dancing Shadow, we have received word that an illicit submarine operation is smuggling endangered sea mammals. We need you to report to us as soon as possible." "Can it wait? I'm in the middle of a story about how my husband met his best friend." "Sure. I remember the first time we met..." "That's weird, I don't." "Yeah... We had your memory erased." – Spy Boss and Elise "You remember this experience fondly? Physical abuse and hypothermia?" – Elise, questioning Dan. "You can almost hear the screams..." – Dan, holding up an old hornets nest. "Ah, fire... So easy. So rewarding. Warm, like a mother's hug... At least, how I'd imagine a mother's hug..." – Young Dan, after setting a fire to provoke the hornets. "Amazingly, I was only stung twenty-six times." – Chris, recounting his adventure with the hornets. "You know what? I was wrong about Summer camp, I had a blast." – Even as a child, Dan warmed up to Summer camp. "Here, I made this for you" – Final lines spoken by Dan as he hands Chris an award. "Thanks, Dan." – Young Chris, the final lines ever spoken in the series. Gallery Dan-Vs-Season-3-Episode-13-Summer-Camp.jpg Elise_Finds_Photo_SummerCamp.png dean.png Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes